<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sindari's Species Swap Adventure by background_vulcan, emcapi, greatbirdofthegalaxy, JadeAbarai, SaritAadam, The_Norsiest, tuvokholdmyhandchallenge, yel_halansu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782345">Sindari's Species Swap Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/background_vulcan/pseuds/background_vulcan'>background_vulcan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emcapi/pseuds/emcapi'>emcapi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbirdofthegalaxy/pseuds/greatbirdofthegalaxy'>greatbirdofthegalaxy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai'>JadeAbarai</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam'>SaritAadam</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest'>The_Norsiest</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge'>tuvokholdmyhandchallenge</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu'>yel_halansu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Event Species Swap, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/background_vulcan/pseuds/background_vulcan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emcapi/pseuds/emcapi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbirdofthegalaxy/pseuds/greatbirdofthegalaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of our Discord RP. Sindari spends the day as an Oussrian after the crew has mysteriously changed species.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>USS Tribble Threat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sindari's Species Swap Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Collaborative Discord RP. There is limited editing on this because I ripped this straight from the server.<br/>Everyone that was writing is going to be credited as an author, also Tuvokholdmyhandchallenge wrote as Sslith and background_vulcan wrote as Inn/Alexei and the opening</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bridge was quiet, the rhythmic beeps of the machinery acting as a peaceful ambiance to the space as the gamma shift worked. Lt. Basma Ahmed slumped in the captains chair, humming silently to herself, trying to keep herself awake in spite of the tranquil atmosphere that tried to lull her into sleep. She watched the blue form of a nebula come into focus on the veiw screen.</p><p> </p><p>"Ensign Sitek," she adresses the young vulcan at the science station through a yawn. "Report, please."</p><p> </p><p>"The Planetary Nebulae NGC-7710-A, rated as safe to travel through. All readouts are in order. And, Lt., perhaps you should think about getting more rest. Falling asleep on the bridge is not preferable." He says, and raises an eyebrow at her. Basma subtly rolls her eyes at her friend, and turns to the caitian manning the piloting station.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, sounds good to me. How long until we get there, Lt.?"</p><p> </p><p>"Approximately 20 minutes at warp 1, Sir." Lt. M'Reon purrs.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, keep the course and speed." She replied, leaning back in the chair again as the bridge fell silent once more. She watched the nebula get closer through the veiw screen, until the dusty blue space cloud was the only thing on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Entering the nebula in 1 minute." M'Reon pipes up again, clicking a few buttons on their panel. There was a bit of turbulence as the ship moved into the cloud, but nothing alarming. Basma smiled, enjoying the view when she started to feel lightheaded. She tried to brush it off, but her vision got more and more blurred as the minuets ticked by. She turned her head just in time to catch Sitek falling to the floor. She tried to call out but all that left her mouth was a groan as she fell unconscious with the rest of her friends, and unbeknownst to her, the rest of the crew.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sindari woke up to an unusual ringing in her ears, each wave sent a dull throb through her head. She knew that she had overdone it last night with the Terran wine but usually it didn’t effect at all. Let alone like this. She threw her arm over her eyes and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Computer, lights 70%.”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes and let out a yelp of pain. It was like staring into the Hypergiant star of Tonnata system. She squeezed her eyes closed and shut off the lights quickly. Pulling herself up she blindly fumbled on her nightstand for her commbadge. She knocked over her PADD to the floor making her start slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, her fingers brushed against the familiar cold alloy that was the badge. She tapped it quickly, flinching at the sequence of chirps that were just too loud.</p><p> </p><p>“s’Hei to Medical.” She groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Nurse, oh thank the profits, you need to come down to med-bay quickly we are swamped.” begged the familiar voice of Dr.Pox.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari let out a frustrated growl and forced her eyes open slightly. She was sitting on her floor in the dark that didn’t seem quite dark enough, though it was better then the blinding lights.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, Elements</em>….why was she fucking blue.  </p><p> </p><p>Sindari got up quickly ignoring Dr.Pox’s to ramble how the beta shift was not equipped to handle the amount of people swarming them and how the Federation was going to get a strongly worded statement on the value of his time. Pulling up the mirror she stared at her holographic reflection in shock.</p><p>Oh she was blue, alright. Fucking bluer then Mendlenar Sea. She realized with abject horror, while she was still herself she wasn’t Romulan. She was Oussrian. Silently cursing to herself she slammed the badge off and back on.</p><p> </p><p>“s’Hei to Chief Anda.”  </p><p>   </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Glif blinked. He was staring at the ceiling of the kitchen, well that was weird. Last he remembered he was mopping the floor, perhaps he had slipped. He sat up and gasped. </p><p>Sindari was going to chuck him in a recycler if he didn’t get the breakfast ready for the crew.<br/>
<br/>
He took off into a light jog into the walk in.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dr.Pox and Nurse Vicki looked at themselves in the reflection of the monitor. What used to be a Denobulen was now a portly Ferengi who was swimming in his normal Starfleet uniform. Nurse Vicki would have found it funny if they hadn’t been slightly shocked to see a Bajoran staring back at what used to be an Andorian.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t get paid enough.” lamented Pox</p><p> </p><p>Nurse Vicki stared at him confused. “We have never gotten paid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, why do I feel like I should be?”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Deep in sleep within their sensory deprivation pod the Chief stirred as the call came through. Anda was not awake enough to realize the changes that had occurred to their body. Not yet anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The Chief groaned “Anda here” they sighed not knowing what the nurse could want with them at such an early hour.</p><p> </p><p>"I need......help." She grumbled. She hated asking under normal circumstances, but this was just…embarrassing. “Something happened and I am Oussrian.” she added quietly.  </p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for Anda to register that. “You’re what?” They asked for clarity. The pod opened with a whoosh but for some reason it was much quieter than usual. The room was also darker than usual and the Chief could barely see. They touched their face, wondering if they’d left the goggles on, but they hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“What part is confusing?” Sindari snapped, <em>how the hell do you turn a comm down.</em> “I am fucking blue and I can’t think straight.”</p><p> </p><p>Anda stumbled from the sleeping pod. “Computer, lights to 5%” he asked, but It barely made a difference. Anda took a few steps forward and stumbled against one of their plants. “Computer lights to 10%” Anda still couldn’t see. That was strange. Incredibly strange.</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of Sindari’s voice the Chief gruffed. It didn’t make sense. Blue, Ossurian. “Calm down nurse” the Chief gruffed “I’m sure we can figure it out.” The Chief tentatively asked the computer for 50 % light much higher than usual. But at least they had some vision.</p><p> </p><p>Anda had made their way to the bathroom. They stared blankly into the mirror. The Chief asked Sindari “what the hell did you say happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Sindari tightened her jaw and covered her ears. “I woke up.” She said slowly. “and discovered that I am Ossurian.” She slammed off the reflection, staring at it was making her vision swim, and crawled back into her bed. “Unless I am dreaming..” She said absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>Anda let out a long sighs. “I’ll be there in a moment.”</p><p>It took some time to replicate clothes that fit their new form. A rather curvy form from what they are used to. The Chief grabbed their goggles and headed to Sindari’s room.</p><p> </p><p>They stood just outside the door and gave their security clearance but it didn’t open. Clearly Sindari has put extra locks against it. “Nurse” Anda said after tapping the badge. “Open the door. But keep your eyes closed. You don’t want the light of the hall.” They instructed.</p><p> </p><p>“Open.”<br/>
<br/>
The door slide open. Sindari was curled up in her bed, pillow over her head. She grimaced to herself, she must look like a complete fool.</p><p> </p><p>Anda entered and waited till the doors were closed. It was pitch black. Is this really what non nocturnal species saw at night? Where had the color gone?</p><p> </p><p>Anda fumbled their way until they found Sindari. They kept the lights off knowing how much of a difference it would make to her... them.</p><p> </p><p>Anda found the nurse’s form beneath the blankets and handed Sindari the goggles. “Put these on” they instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari grabbed the goggles and sat up. Slipping them over her face she carefully opened her eyes and looked around, that was slightly better. "Thank you." she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Once the goggles are secure Anda asked the computer to bring up the lights slowly to 80%. The computer did as it was told.</p><p> </p><p>Next to Sindari’s bed stood the Chief. Still six foot tall, but not blue. Instead their skin was olive in tone. Instead of the more box shaped muscular body now a semi muscular feminine appearing figure. The forehead ridges were subtle but made for a V shape trailing to the brow. The brow itself upturned at the edges. Their hair was straight and black, shoulder length and absolutely unkempt. The normally Ossurian being had no idea what to do with hair.</p><p> </p><p>Romulan Anda looked down at Sindari.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari's hand flew over her mouth in an attempt to stop her too loud laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Chief." she gasped. "Is this your idea at a joke."</p><p> </p><p>She looked over the new Romulan. They looked like they had never heard of a hairbrush. Sindari stared wide eyed and giggled. "Jolan-tru"</p><p> </p><p>Anda frowned at the laughter. No, they had basically never heard of a hair brush, they had no idea what a barber was but also had no concept of what to do either the locks that now covered their head. “Any headaches?” The Chief asked instead of responding to the question.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari gathered herself up enough to nod. "Yes, and everything is too loud." she complained.</p><p> </p><p>Anda nodded their now Romulan head and moved to the replicator “I take if you haven’t been eating or drinking regularly” they said and produced a water, tea, and an order of Ossurian crepes. Of all the food isn’t on the normal replicators, this was made specifically by Anda to not only taste authentic to be void of some of the usual replicated taste.</p><p> </p><p>The Chief handed Sindari the meal. They were about to fuss when the com badge chimed. Lt. Honeycomb was sobbing. “I’ll be on call if you have any questions” the Chief said. Then they headed out. Today was going to be a busy day. Sindari was welcome to ask any questions but the Chief needed to work.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari scarfed down the food and drink quickly, she hadn’t realized how hungry she was. The fog was lifting from her mind and the world seemed to stop burring. Carefully she got up and changed into her oversized sweater and a new pair of legging she had to replicate due to her new bulkier size.</p><p>She was going to have to go to the med-bay, if it happened to her and the Chief it was probably happening to everyone else as well.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath she stepped into the hall, instantly regretting leaving the quiet of her room.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sindari entered the med-bay and looked around at the chaos. Oh, this was worse then she could have imaged. Dr.Pox raced up to her, sleeves and pants rolled up.<br/>
”If you are not dying get out!” He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari felt a twinge of annoyance at his tone. “I am Nurse s’Hei” She said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>The Ferengi’s jaw dropped and he handed over his PADD. “Sorry Nurse didn’t recognize you with all the…blue.” he said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari yanked the PADD out of his hands and moved to her desk. First thing to do was check her DNA.</p><p> </p><p>A quick look showed her entire DNA sequence had changed. Which didn't narrow down at all what was going on with everyone on the ship.</p><p> </p><p>"Collect blood samples from everyone." She said passing out the empty hypos. "And get them into the cryochamber so we can preserve it."</p><p> </p><p>Sindari hoped that whatever had happened to them physically wasn't permanent, while the headache was gone everything was heightened. She  could barely stand the insensate barking of Ensign Peacock's as they fought to control their new Alfa 177 canine body.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari placed them in the pen with the other unfortunate crew members that didn't get a useful body.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana pokes out of a vent and studies the room. She quickly realizes it is not the arboretum, but on the bright side, it is the medbay! She pushes the latch of the vent with all her might until she's opened it enough to roll out onto the floor. She freezes when she sees a tall Ossurian at work, believing them to be Chief Anda, who draws their phaser at the mere mention of a tribble. However, after a few moments, Tribble'Vana realizes that it is actually Sindari, just who she wanted to see! She scuttles along the floor and nudges against her boot, making little squeaky noises to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari looks down at the round mass of fur.</p><p>
  <em>OH NO.</em>
</p><p>She hadn't seen any other crew members that were Tribbles, she quickly scooped up the tribble and moved over to her desk. Praying to the elements that she caught it before it start to reproduce.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana nuzzles against Sindari's hand lovingly and lets out a purr, believing she had recognized her.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari absentmindedly petted it as she took a blood sample from the mound of fur. Where ever it had come from it was filthy...and covered in ink.</p><p>Sindari stared at the Tribble shocked.</p><p>There was no way.</p><p>"T'Vana!??"</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana lets out an excited chirp and fluffs up.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari almost drops the hypo.<em> Elements</em>, she was going to lose her mind. She picked up her tribblfied girlfriend and looked at her.</p><p>"Please tell me you didn't eat anything." she said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana makes a small squeaky sound that seems just a little bit guilty.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly nuzzles up to Sindari's hand again, not only as an apology but also because she is genuinely glad to see her. Hopefully she will be able to help her…</p><p> </p><p>Sindari frowned and went back to petting T'Vana. She was cute like this, though she still was a <em>veruul</em> though if she had eaten. They couldn't deal with the chaos the crew was going through and a hoard of Tribbles. What would happen if they managed to turn back?</p><p> </p><p>Sindari leaned back in her seat and continued to stroke the fluffy tribble.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana is content to be petted. For the first time in the day she manages to calm down a bit. Even though she is still hungry, she decides that the snack can wait until later as she wants to enjoy being stroked a little more. Tribble'Vana lets out a steady stream of purrs that almost sounds like a relaxing hum.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari smiled softly at the sounds that T'Vana was emitting. "Perhaps you should stay like this<em> veruul</em>, you are much more free with your affections." She teased.</p><p> </p><p>She sat there for a moment watching the med-bay and sighed. "I believe you might be the only one with any affection for me at the moment." she said mostly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana perks up with an inquisitive chirp. She soon nuzzles against Sindari's hand more intently, trying to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari looked down and the nuzzling creature and gave her a quick kiss on her head. She pulled out her own tricorder and scanned. Surprisingly not pregnant, though she guessed that made sense. Technically T'Vana wasn't born a tribble.</p><p>But how long before she started multiplying and there were fuzzy little T'Vana clones scurrying around the ship. Sindari grabbed a container with highwall and placed her down gently.</p><p>"Sorry <em>veruul,</em> but I don't want you to multiply." She said giving her one last pat. Pulling up the databanks she pulled up everything on tribbles.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana bonks against the container walls pathetically. She could see Sindari looking up information on tribbles, and made a frustrated grunt. If only she could speak, she could tell Sindari everything she needed to know... though there wasn't much. She was hungry, more than anything else, but she was also curious at Sindari's comment from before. Had she argued with Verelan?</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, an infuriated Klingon in too-small gym gear storms in. She is unfamiliar, the only visual clue to her identity is her pale silvery-gray eyes. Verelan's, unchanged.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAHLESS IS GOING ON???" she roars.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana's hair stand on end. She lets out an angry hiss- even though she recognizes Verelan, the reaction is instinctive, and her Vulcan control cannot help her suppress it</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly there were many different breeds of Tribbles in the galaxy, they were in every size and color, apparently someone had even figured out how to make an invisible one.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari looked up at the Klingon and blinked. Of course, the elements were punishing her. "We need a blood sample." She said grabbing a hypo.</p><p> </p><p>Verelan recoils in instinctive horror as she spots a tribble.</p><p> </p><p>"i suppose i know you too, <em>agent,</em>" Verelan growls at the oddly familiar Ossurian.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana stops hissing just for a moment when she notices the way Verelan addressed Sindari... so they did fight! Sadly, she cannot do anything at the moment except sulk. Even at her most upset, she is not very threatening.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari says nothing but takes the blood sample. "T'Vana was also affected." Sindari explained looking at the glass container. She sealed the sample and turned back to her desk.</p><p>"You are free to go, there is nothing we can do right now." She said.</p><p> </p><p>Verelan scowls at them both. As a Romulan, her insatiable curiosity would have made her find all this fascinating. As a Klingon? Pissed off. And hungry. She storms out without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana lets out another annoyed hiss at Verelan as she leaves, and puffs up in frustration as she sulks in the container</p><p> </p><p>Sindari sighs and picks up the container holding T'Vana, "Well, <em>veruul</em>." She moves over to the pin holding the unfortunate ensigns and cadets. "Play nice with the others." She sets the container down gently in front of Ensign Peacock. "and do not eat anything." she warns.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Glif frustrated tore off his uniform. God it was so confining.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the middle of the kitchen in his briefs he felt finally free and comfortable. Inhaling, he smiled. He felt like going for a jog and now that he wasn't captive to his clothing anymore he could do so comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>Glif jogged out of the cafeteria and into the corridors.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the corridors Glif jogs free. Happy and content. Not bothered at all by the looks of the people passing.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Glif stopped and pulled up his underwear. He hadn't broken a sweat yet but these were threatening to fall off any second.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing he looked around and spotted the nearest replicator, there had to be something in here that allowed for movement but wasn't constricting in anyway.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of scrolling later and he found it. It was perfect. The God's themselves must have designed it. Small white shorts held up with a crisscross of fabric that attached to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Glif smiled and punched in the correct size. The Replicator spat it out the tissue like piece of fabric. He held it up in awe.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick look around to make sure no one spotted him he quickly changed in front of the open replicator and continued his jog.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sindari studied the base pairs on the console every single one hand been perfectly changed to suit their new species . She sat back confused. Usually there was some trace of manipulation if they had been bothered.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm having a medical emergency</em> announced Lt. Sslith's voice over the comm.</p><p> </p><p>Another one. Sindari sighed, grabbed her med kit and headed out.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sindari punches in the medical override not bothering to ask permission before entering. "Lt. Please stay calm, this is ship wide." She said, letting the door slide close behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Sslith blinks and waits for a reply, then taps her comm and starts speaking again. Her voice wavers. "Personal log, Lt. Sslith. I believe I am dying. My skin is discolored, with tissue growths on my chest seemingly appearing overnight. There is-" she reaches up and brushes at the stuff in her face and makes a pitiful noise before continuing, "some sort of dead s-" Sindari's interruption comes at hist the right moment. Sslith looks up, pathetic. "The whole ship is molting? Wh- who are you?" She sits up immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari huffs a bit outraged. "I am Nurse s'Hei." Well, she can't call her an overgrown lizard now. "And you are not molting, somehow our species has changed." She pulls out the hypo, "I need a blood sample."</p><p> </p><p>Sslith looks at her hands. "I don't even know where you would draw it." Shy blinks twice. "What sort of hideous malformed species am I?"</p><p> </p><p>Sindari had no eyebrows to raise, "I will find out in a moment." She pressed the hypo where she did for every species, right under the jaw. She quickly scanned Sslith and let out a laugh. "You are a human."</p><p> </p><p>Sslith sucks in her teeth in disgust. "NO!"</p><p>She pauses. "You said everyone is experiencing this..?" Her mind goes to her crewmates, all transformed into... humans.</p><p>"Where is everyone?" She looks down. "How do they survive with this form?" She tries to stand again and grabs onto Sindari for support, realizing in an instant she is now shorter and probably weaker than her. Panic sets in again.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari placed the blood sample in her kit. "You are going to have some rapid metabolism changes and it might feel colder or warmer depending on your species." She began. "We are dealing, now unless you are dying. I do need to return to med-bay and...sort this out."</p><p> </p><p>Sslith shakes her head. "If you don't think I'm dying, I'm probably not." A vision of her, comedically splayed out on the corridor floor as people step around her repulsive pink body, flashes through her mind and she makes an unrestrained grimace. "Oh, ow. This face is so... loose." She frowns, bares her teeth, squishes her cheeks, and walks shakily over to the refresher mirror. "Tank- yoo" she's already stuck her fingers in her mouth and is shaping her lips this way and that, attention diverted.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari huffs and leaves Sslith to deal with her newfound body.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sindari instantly regretted stepping in the corridors because Glif jogged past her.</p><p> </p><p>"Chief Anda! High Blessings upon you." he called out in passing.</p><p> </p><p>Seared into her memory is the image of Glif in translucent shorts that barely hung on.</p><p>She quickly makes her way back to med bay.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sindari returned to her station and resumed staring at the cells till something worked.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sindari looked down at the notification on her PADD and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>OH NO.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She rushed over to the pen where Ensign Peacock was happily playing with what was once Ensign Huckleberry. The container that was supposed to hold the Tribble was knocked over.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari quickly tapped a warning.</p><p>
  <em>DON'T FEED THE TRIBBLE YOU IDIOTS</em>
</p><p>And rushed out of the med-bay</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Sindari entered the bar and frantically looked around for the escapee.</p><p> </p><p>She spotted her nestled in the mounds of Sslith and sighed. Of course. "Hand over T'Vana." She said. "How much did you feed her?"</p><p> </p><p>Sslith absently pets T'Vana. "You're very soft." She says quietly. "But I'm worried about your-" Sindari interrupts again. Sslirh hunches around T'Vana instinctively. "No!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nurse s'Hei"! K'tsek exclaims happily. "Come drink with us!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh- Sindari, is that you? Hey, we're blue buddies now."</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana squeaks in alarm and wiggles frantically in Sslith's grasp</p><p> </p><p>Alexei blinks. "well, she ate entire olive and cherry containers, and like, 2 lemons." he listed as he poured everyone's drinks.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a lot." He did not satisfied her, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Why was everyone still screaming. "Tribble. Now." She demanded. "Do you know what happens to Tribbles that eat?!" Had everyone skipped biology.</p><p> </p><p>Sslith glares at her and pets T'Vana. "I won't let her take you!"</p><p> </p><p>"i dont know what tribble is, but shes fine." he rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Alceste nods, taking a seat and folding his hands on the bar counter.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana nuzzles against Sslith tenderly. She knows Sslith will protect her, and she loves her dearly... but her time is up. She has been busted. She needs to escape from Sindari. Tribble'Vana wriggles frantically in Sslith's hands, so hard that it becomes hard to hold onto her.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari walked over to Sslith and the well buried T'Vana. "I am not asking, I am ordering." She reached out to the fuzzy creature.</p><p> </p><p>Inn was pointedly pretending not to be there.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana squeaks in alarm and finally frees herself. She flops to the ground, shakes herself off, and quickly begins to scurry between the tables and chairs, trying to get Sindari off her tail</p><p> </p><p>Sslith yelps in despair at losing her gi- pe-? Her Y'Tava.</p><p> </p><p>Alceste opens his mouth to interject before T'Vana escapes.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari is not as dexterous as she was when she is Romulan, but she does her best to keep up with the strangely fast tribble.</p><p> </p><p>She chases after her, knocking into tables and chairs and making a general mess with no hope of catching her. She plugs straight into Sindari at a particularly tight corner and pushes her across a tabletop. "Damnit!"</p><p> </p><p>Alexei just watches the show, munching on a peice of bread.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari growled in the way only an Ossurian can. "Do you want a ship full of Tribbles!!" She exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Sslith seriously thinks about that question. "......no?"</p><p> </p><p>Alceste hops off his seat and takes out his phaser, sets it to a low stun level, aims, and misses several times.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana looks back and startles when she sees Sindari is keeping up with her. She lets out a dramatic peep directed at Sslith- her lover, her saviour- as she rolls out of the lounge and into the corridors as fast as she can, in what a human would call a hail-mary pass.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana rolls through the corridors as fast as she can, dodging the feet of passing officers with skill. She may not be familiar with the jefferies tubes, but she does know her way around the corridors, of course- and she is headed straight for the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari stumbles out of the lounge and spots the little T'Vana bolting away. Growling she sprinted after her.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana notices the growl and looks back to see Sindari. Her hair raises involuntarily, and with a determined squeak she picks up her pace.</p><p> </p><p>Lyle has recovered from their whiffed pounce and also scrambles out of the lounge in pursuit of the tribble, their small size and the new spacial awareness of their antennae giving them an advantage in dodging through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"T'Vana!!" She shouted, bowling over the unfortunate Betazoid that happened to be in her way.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana keeps rolling down the corridor. She loves Sindari, and in normal circumstances she would never disobey her like this, but she has no option. Sindari doesn't understand- nobody understands the deep emptiness of her stomach, the obsession that is filling her every thought. She cannot be placed back in the pen, for she has tasted freedom and she can no longer be contained. Tribble'Vana scurries into the cafeteria, mostly unnoticed as most people's attention is fixed on Sindari.</p><p> </p><p>Lyle pounces again - and misses as she rolls into the cafeteria, sliding into the wall with an offended squawk.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana rolls into the cafeteria, having successfully evaded Sindari and Lyle. She quickly makes her way into the pantry, unseen and undetected. Tribble'Vana lets out a series of small grunts that sound very much like smug laughter as she rolls along, only to bump into something hard.</p><p> </p><p>Her fur stands on end in awe as she looks up. Towering over Tribble'Vana are the pantry shelves, reaching so high she cannot see the top, brimming with all kinds of food: rows upon rows of ripe fruit, plump gespar, ripe sash-savas, succulent stalks of khara and bertakk, fragrant fori leaves, freshly-baked krei'la, pulpy red hirat and intense fire-fruits, containers full of sweet fried ameelah dessert, an entire vat of t'mirak rice... all smell enticingly and glisten in a myriad of colors as they call Tribble'Vana toward them.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana reaches a spiritual state she has been unable to ever attain in her entire life as a Vulcan. Her endless search for enlightenment has come to a close. She will never again hunger, never again want for anything, everything she ever desired has been found. She is home.... The pantry seems to glow with a heavenly light as angelic music fills her mind. A single tear of ecstasy escapes Tribble'Vana as she lets out a breathless sigh, before throwing herself with utter abandon to the mountain of food.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari entered the cafeteria and tapped her commbadge "s'Hei to Chief Anda. We have a Tribble in the cafeteria."</p><p> </p><p>She looked around trying to spot where T'Vana could have gone.</p><p> </p><p>Anda knocks Sindari over running into the cafeteria. After the call from Alceste the Chief made their way here first and foremost to secure the food. “Where!!!” They scream still laying on the nurse.(edited)</p><p> </p><p>Sindari growled at the sudden noise and covered her ears. "I DON'T KNOW." She shouted back at the Chief.</p><p> </p><p>Anda gets up from the floor and stands with phaser at the ready and a mean look on their face. They scan the room instantly. The only thought in their mind ‘tribbles! Why did it have to be tribbles!!!’</p><p> </p><p>Lyle saunters in very casually like they didn't run into a wall a moment ago. Frustratingly, there's no sign of Tribble'Vana.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari got up and headed to the kitchen, hoping that T'Vana was being predicable enough. She looked over the food stores looking for any sign of the tribble.</p><p> </p><p>Anda combat rolls into the kitchen and stands at the ready. Their eyes darting left and right. Without their sensitive hearing who knew where the threat could be hiding!</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana is indeed predictable, and she is also not subtle. She is rummaging through the pantry making constant nibbling noises, rolling from side to side on the shelves as she devours fruit, bread, dry grains and everything she can get to from chewing through the bags or toppling over the containers.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari looked at Anda like they had lost their mind. Guess they were enjoying being a Romulan. "T'Vana!" She spotted the fruit thief and grabbed her.</p><p> </p><p>T'Vana lets out a yelp as she is picked up. She wiggles in Sindari's grasp fruitlessly (hah).</p><p> </p><p>“T’Vana!!!” Anda exclaims, still holding their phaser. They eye the tribble. Oh no, it ate!!!</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana does become actually scared when she sees who she believes to be Chief Anda, probably, coming at her with a drawn phaser.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari clutches T'Vana close. "Put the damn, phaser away." She snarled. "I need to run tests." she said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Anda raises a very Romulan brow “That is a threat to the entire ship! Who knows if she’s given birth yet! Don’t you remember last time?!” They do however holster their weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana makes a pathetic whiny noise and nuzzles against Sindari.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari pets T'Vana. "If she was going to reproduce she would have already." She said. "Check with the computer there is only one tribble aboard."</p><p> </p><p>Anda frowns “computers can be tampered with” they say Conspiratorially.</p><p> </p><p>Still they check the system from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Lyle has realized that with their untested cat instincts it might be better to leave the tribble hunt to someone else. They've also discovered that they're absolutely starving after the chase, and have gone over to a replicator to find some breakfast - oooh, bacon. Bacon sounds good.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana feels a bit comforted at Sindari's petting. She looks back at the pantry- so close, and yet so far away... if she had hands, she would stretch them out, as if trying to reach for it in a dramatic goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari walks past the Chief, tribblized girlfriend in tow. "Thank you for your help, Chief." She said quickly and marched away to find a box to put T'Vana in.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sindari enters the med-bay and looks for a better box to place her girlfriend in.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana nuzzles against Sindari softly. She was still hungry, but she was starting to feel tired too- and seeing Sindari again reminded her that she was upset with Verelan, apparently. Tribble'Vana does not want her to feel like she is upset with her too. She purrs softly in an effort to comfort Sindari.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari smiles at the sounds T'Vana was emitting and pulled down a small cardboard box with tiny holes in the side. It was the only thing in the med-bay with a lid right now, hopefully tribbles didn't eat cardboard.</p><p> </p><p>She placed a small kiss on T'Vana's ink stained head, not bothered by the mess that was stuck in the Tribbles fur and set her down in the box.</p><p> </p><p>"You have caused quiet the uproar for such a logical vulcan." She said.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana lets out a deflated peep. She was just hungry, she hadn't meant to upset anyone- specially not Sindari. Tribble'Vana comes up to the border of the box and props herself up, looking up at Sindari and wondering what her eyes look like beneath the goggles today.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari looks at the mass of fur and smiles. There was still much to do in the med-bay and she wasn't going to be able to keep an eye on T'Vana and the rest of the crew.</p><p> </p><p>She gave T'Vana one last pat and closed the lid on the box and slipped it under her arm. It didnt' seem fair to leave her in the med-bay, she had just had an eventful day, so Sindari headed towards T'Vana's room.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana can feel each of Sindari's steps, and notices when the box gets placed down carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari looks around the room and notices the scroll that lead to the air ducts. Sighing she pulled it down and rolled it up carefully, placing it far away from the ink that was spilled everywhere. <em>Elements</em>, this place was a mess.</p><p> </p><p>She lifted the lid on the box and carefully placed T'Vana on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, do not go anywhere." she said.</p><p> </p><p>Tribble'Vana replies with a quiet squeak, but she does note the fact that the scroll has been taken down. The vent is too high up for her to reach it without that. She would not mind being left in her quarters so much if she could use the replicators with her voice... still, the pillow was very soft, and this was also nice. Tribble'Vana fluffs up and rolls to half-cover herself with Sslith's fluffy pink blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Sindari gives the room one last go over making sure there was no where that a Tribble could get into trouble. Sighing she shut off the light and headed out, back to the med-bay to see if there was anyway to turn them all back.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sindari returns back to the med-bay and continues staring at the samples taken from everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>